Something Better
by fartsinurface6
Summary: One shot. Salgron. The story behind the Quick hug in the episode Hold On To Sixteen.


Reminder: This is Mark and Dianna, not Puck and Quinn.

The glee cast felt tired after a long day of rehearsal. Their limbs and their bones ached but they were all feeling rather satisfied that they finished their hardest and complicated choreography for "Control" that they were going to perform for their Sectionals episode. Zach Woodlee and Brooke Lipton decided to split them up into groups of three. Heather, Vanessa, Naya and Amber and the other dancers watched as Zach and Brooke paired them off. Zach and Brooke had Cory, Harry and Chord for the first group. Cory had his eyes on Harry the whole time but seemed to do a decent job. The next group was Darren, Lea, Chris and Kevin. Mark thought that Kevin was luckier because he had to perform in a wheelchair. Chris was struggling but made it through. The next was Mark, Dianna and Damian.

The complicated footwork was sort of a stretch Damian and Mark but they kept their eyes on Dianna so they wouldn't forget. Dianna breezed through it and Zach told them to stop looking at Dianna so much. Their group danced a couple more times and Mark was feeling weary. He wasn't a dancer, that was for sure but he wasn't the worst either. Damian was having a little trouble but he finally picked up the pace. Now it was time for the other group, "The Trouble Tones" to take their asses to rehearsal. Mark slumped next to Dianna who was sweating out of her t-shirt as so was the whole cast. Mark drank greedily from his water bottle, draining the whole thing. "That was brutal," He said breathlessly, wiping away the sweat on his face with his face towel. "That has got to be the hardest number we ever did."

Dianna only smiled slightly in agreement but Mark could tell she wasn't really into it. He knew what was going on her mind. Ever since her dreaded break up with Sebastian Stan she was still a little frazzled. Mark frowned slightly and said, "Come on Di, cheer up," He said, nudging her slightly.

"I know. Nothing's working lately. I try to distract myself but nothing's really working."

"Listen, I know what we could do. I'm gonna take you out for a couple of drinks and we're gonna talk about it. Ookie to Cookie." He said smiling. It was their nickname for each other.

"That sounds great but I don't wanna drink. Not yet. I'm still in that overwhelmed stage, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it. But this is like skipping a few stages. I'll bring Lea along if you want."

"No, no. I'd like that," Dianna said. "Just me and you. Ookie and Cookie."

As the last hours of rehearsal melted away, everyone staggered back to their trailers. Dianna thought about Mark's proposal. He was right, this was a way to get over him. A close friend and a couple of drinks won't hurt. Dianna got dressed out of her sweaty clothes and settled back on the couch. Lea knocked on her trailer door and stepped inside. "Hey, you were a little out of it at rehearsal today."

"Yeah, I know."

"Still not over him?"

"Yeah, I'm trying though. Mark and I are going for drinks out later."

"Wow. I've never seen you going to drinks with Mark before. This is a first. So just you two?"

"Yeah, can you keep it a secret though? I don't want everyone freaking out or something."

"Sure Di. But clarify this for me first, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure. We're all friends right? We're only going out to get a couple drinks, what's the big deal?"

"The paparazzi. They'll think you two are dating."

"The least of my worries are the paparazzi. Right now, I just wanna get on the right track again." Lea looked at her best friend sympathetically. She knew how Dianna was frazzled about Sebastian Stan. This wasn't the first time she'd seen her like this. Her break up with Alex Pettyfer was also brutal on her though she didn't show it. Eventually she got back on her feet in no time. Sebastian Stan was no different. She could see a familiar pattern in her movements.

"Okay but I want to come with you."

"No it's okay. I can take care of myself. Besides, Mark's there. He's pretty tough. I'm sure we can handle ourselves."

"Just a couple of drinks okay? No excessive partying, no giving each other lap dances or anything illegal."

"We're just gonna hang out. We're only friends Lea."

"I know. I'm just looking out for you, that's all." Dianna kept her mouth closed after that. She and Mark were only friends. As Lea fixed coffee for her, Dianna can't help but wonder why she even agreed to it in the first place. It wasn't necessarily a good thing but it wasn't necessarily bad either. Next week they'll be shooting the next episode and the next week after that they'll have their script for the Christmas episode. Talk about a whirlwind of events. At least their bodies were going to rest for Christmas after rehearsals and Glee and showbiz. Dianna would be preoccupied like getting the glee cast, Zach, Brooke, Ryan, Ian and Brad gifts for Christmas. At least that would be the perfect distraction to get her

Lea left her trailer at about six and about an hour later, Mark showed up. "Hey," He said shyly. Dianna immediately shot up from her couch and said, "So where are we headed to?"

"Just my trailer," Mark held the door open for her. They walked slowly, making sure that their footsteps didn't make a lot of sound. Mark's trailer was at the far end of the lot and she stepped inside. Everyone's trailers looks exactly the same. The same furniture, the same coffee colored carpet and the same leather couch. Mark had made a few improvements though from the last time she's been in here. There was a framed picture of his family and a poster of Alice In Chains. Dianna sat on the couch and watched as Mark bent down and opened his mini fridge. He took out a bottle of Absolut Pear vodka out. He opened it and sat on the couch. He handed it to her and said, "Something for the lady. I normally don't like flavored vodka but for you I'm willing to risk it."

"Why's it so dim in here?" Dianna asked taking the drink.

"Something's up with the lights again. I have a few candles I could light if you want." Mark suggested.

"Please do." Mark grabbed a few candles that he stored in a drawer and lit them. "Now drink up and tell me what's wrong."

Dianna took a swig and swallowed, "Well, it's about…you know."

"Yeah, I know." Mark sighed as she passed the bottle to him. "There are other guys out there Di."

"I know there are but I can't help feeling that I still need him." She took another swig, the alcohol burning in her throat.

"You need him but does he need you?" Mark watched cautiously as she took another swig. "I mean, I don't know why he'd break up with you."

"He broke up with me because I got jealous. A lot of girls were all over him and…I just don't know."

"It's okay Di. We all get jealous." They drank some more. Each time they drank, it got hotter and hotter. The candlelight in the room was practically dancing across Dianna's face, making her look more beautiful than she already was. Mark couldn't help think how someone as idiotic as Sebastian Stan would want to break up one of the most gorgeous, not to mention talented and generous and freaking adorable person he's ever met. He must've had serious brain damage. The room was getting hotter and hotter and Mark was slightly sweating. Dianna was in tears already, spilling more about her failed past relationships. It unnerved him to see her like this. She was usually very sunny and had a very placid disposition but to see her sobbing in front of him, seeing her so vulnerable made him feel as vulnerable as her. He hated seeing her as she was, a beautiful mess. He won't lie, after the second bottle of Absolut Pear, he felt a little bit intoxicated.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like…I feel like nothing." Dianna sobbed, another batch of tears spilling. Mark reached out and held her face with his hand and wiped them away. She continued to sob a little bit more before draining the third bottle. She hung her head on Mark's shoulder. Mark held her hand, squeezing it at random moments. He stroked her hair, her tears spilling onto his shoulder. He constantly had to wipe her face. "When God takes something away from you, he's just taking it away because he's putting something better," Mark recited and put a lock of her behind her ear. He would be lying if he said he didn't want to kiss her right now but he fought the urge, thinking how fragile she must be. If he'd kissed her, she would've freaked. Dianna was deep in thought and smiled a little. "Sebastian Stan's not worth your tears Dianna. If you want my honest opinion, I never really liked the guy. You deserve someone better Dianna and you know it."

"Can I stay here for the night? It's almost one o'clock and it's pretty dark out there."

"Yeah, you can stay," He stroked her hair and said, "Goodnight Ookie."

"Goodnight Cookie." Dianna put her head on her chest and Mark kissed the top of her head and she drifted off to sleep.

~~FaithHope~~

Sectionals. Their hard work had paid off but it was a lot more satisfying. The crowd roared, her hearing was muted. There was a solid smile, plastered on each and everyone's faces. The Glee cast onstage were drinking it in, absorbing the crowd's energy and adoration. Cory put his arm around her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a dopey smile with a brown, well combed Mohawk. She grinned some more and pushed off Cory's arm but Cory was too happy to even notice. She wove her way past her friends and threw her arms around Mark, mouthing a thank you for last week. Mark was surprised at first but welcomed her with open arms.

She was thankful that she had a group of friends who supported her. She was thankful that she loved her job and loved what she was doing. She was thankful that she could touch lives doing what she loved. She was thankful that she got to do it everyday, as long as she wanted. She was thankful that she got to do this everyday with her friends.

She thought about what Mark said about God taking away something so that he could give something better. It had been a week and she thought that saying was accurate because God _did_ give her something better. He gave her Mark.

**Author's Note: Just a Salgron one-shot for the New Year. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
